Gameplay
Game Modes There are three game modes in Catherinehttp://www.andriasang.com/e/blog/2011/01/27/catherine_modes/: *Golden Playhouse, the single-player main story. *Babel, with 4 different towers to climb at a time. All the walls are randomized, making it impossible to form a plan beforehand. This includes support for 2 players. Babel levels are unlocked by earning Gold Prizes from Golden Playhouse. *Colosseum, where you climb competitively with another player to see who can finish the fastest. This is unlocked after finishing Golden Playhouse once. Daytime Gameplay The Day is the adventure part of the game; you can freely explore and talk to friends at the bar, listen to music at a jukebox, send and receive text messages and phone calls, order drinks, play an arcade game, and play out the narrative of the struggle of choice between Katherine and Catherine. Cell Phone During the game, you receive numerous texts and phone calls from different characters. Choosing how to answer or whether to answer at all impacts not only how Vincent automatically reacts to situations through the game, but how the game ends.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/themes-interview-catherine/713874 Rapunzel Rapunzel is the in-game arcade machine in the Stray Sheep which mimics the gameplay of Catherine itself. There are 128 levels in total (64 levels in each mode), and you are allowed to play 3 times per night. Rapunzel also differs in that there is no time limit to complete the stages, but you are limited in the amount of moves you can make, making it more strategy-based than the Nightmare levels. Bar Patrons Vincent will meet many regular and irregular bar patrons in Stray Sheep. They each have their preferred time to show up, and most have troubles that Vincent can help them through. Jukebox Main article: Jukebox songs You can change the background music at the Stray Sheep at any time by playing the Jukebox. Songs are unlocked by completing different tasks and activities in the game. The songs come from many different games, including Catherine, Persona 4, Persona 3 Portable, Persona 3 FES, Persona 3, DDS Avatar Tuner 2, and Shin Megami Tensei: NOCTURNE. Drinking There are three levels of drunkenness you can have in the Day levels, which affect your ability to walk and move around the bar, and how much time you can spend interacting with the patrons. Inside the Nightmare stages, they have the opposite effect - the drunker you are, the faster you move. Your level of intoxication is measured by three beer bottles in the lower left corner of the screen. There are four different alcoholic beverages you can order at the bar, each with its own associated trivia. They are Whisky, Cocktail, Sake and Beer. Nighttime Gameplay The Night is a puzzle game where you have to push and pull blocks from a tower to create a path to the top, all the while fighting against a time-limit (blocks are falling constantly as you climb) or outrunning a boss with special abilities. See also: Items in Nightmare See also: Block Types in Nightmare Mechanics Vincent can only climb up one box height at a time, so the idea is to push and pull blocks to create a stairway to keep ascending. Blocks have a unique property with 'Edge', which allows them to stay floating in mid-air without any support beneath them as long as one of their edges is touching another block. Players have to take advantage of this behavior to succeed. If a block has nothing underneath it and no Edge connection, it will fall. Depending on the difficulty, you can press select to undo moves that you have made, in case you made it impossible to proceed. Ranking Based on your performance during a Nightmare stage, you get ranked appropriately at the end of a stage with a Bronze, Silver or Gold trophy. Landings At the end of each stage, you reach the top floor that you can explore and talk to other sheep that are trapped. They often give you hints about strategies to use in climbing. Afterwards, you enter a Confessional booth where you are asked a question that you can deliver two answers to, themed as 'Law' or 'Chaos'. These answers shift your karma meter and affect Vincent's future actions and the ending of the game. Game Ending There are 9 stages of gameplay and 8 possible endings, all based on the various choices the player makes throughout the game. Difficulty The "Very Easy" difficulty from the Japanese patch is included as a standard difficulty from the beginning in the North American version. In addition, the player is able to change difficulty between each level if things are too hard or too easy.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/themes-interview-catherine/713874 Online Capabilities Both Babel Mode and Colosseum Mode will be playable online. Catherine also supports Achievements for Xbox 360 and Trophies for Playstation 3. In addition, the game has leaderboards and the ability to display graphs of other player's actual responses during the confessional questions that are asked as you climb the tower. You also have the option to filter answers by gender. References Category:Game Info